Lightly Falling
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: Sequel to Dark as a Slytherin Heart. What happens after that fateful night in which Blaise questions his own sanity and Harry's heart shatters with betrayl? Find out. SLASH. HPBZ


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, plots or settings in anyway. I'm just borrowing them for my own fantasies.

**Warnings:** SLASH (malemale pairing/relationship) Mature Sexual Themes. Don't like it, don't read. Thanks.

_Author's Note #1:_ This is the sequel to Dark as a Slytherin Heart, that so many of you requested. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Harry gazed at Blaise from across the table; the black haired man stared down into his mug.

"Have you seen him since that?" He asked quietly, sipping his coffee, Blaise sighed

"No…not really. I passed him on the street…but he didn't recognize me…" Blaise stated, running a finger along the rim of his tea cup. Harry smiled

"I barely recognized you either…you look great Blaise…" He complimented with a soft smile. His eyes ran across the face in front of him

Blaise looked up at him, a fine blush creeping up his cheeks

"Thank you Harry…" He said quietly, Harry chuckled

"What, no 'same to you'?" He asked playfully, Blaise smiled shyly

"You haven't changed…"

"Oh…but is that a good thing?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his hair

"Yes…it is a good thing." Blaise stated, sipping his tea. Harry smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling from behind his frameless glasses.

-

It was strange really. I watched Harry sip his coffee as if I was in a dream. I hated him when he touched Draco…kissed Draco…but…

Now I hated Draco…

Harry was close to my heart. He made me realize what mistake I had made, and stopped me from going further.

Harry smiled and set a few coins on the table, before looking at me

"Blaise…would you like to come back to my place?" He asked, smiling slightly, I blushed and looked up at him, and he blinked, a blush crawling up his neck when he realized what he said

"I…I didn't mean it like that…I just." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I figured it be better then spending 400 galleons on some hotel room."

I blinked and smiled

"Thanks Harry…I appreciate it…" I said quietly, he smiled and I tried to ignore my heart jumping

"That's a yes then?" He asked, almost grinning, I nodded slightly

"Yes."

-

I rolled over and sighed, the clock on the bed stand blaring 3:30 am

Maybe this was a bad idea. The only thing I could think about was that Harry was in the next room. I couldn't ignore how attracted I was to him…

I sighed again and stared at the wall, fate had dealt such a cruel hand.

There was a soft knock on my door, tentative…like the person that dealt it was unsure.

I blinked; it could only be Harry…

I stood slowly and pulled on a shirt, before walking to the door and opening it.

Harry stood there. Much as I had assumed he would…though I really didn't expect him to be half naked.

I tried to ignore the fact that I was blushing and kept my gaze firmly on Harry's eyes. He smiled at me

"You can't sleep either?" He asked quietly, I shook my head

"No…"

He sighed

"Can I interest you in some tea then?" He asked, perking his head, I smiled tiredly

"Sounds good…"

He nodded and started for the kitchen, I followed shyly, wishing I had had the foresight to put on my pants. But here I was. Stuck in my boxers.

Harry bustled around, putting a kettle on the stove and leaning over to turn the stove on. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander, the muscles of his back rippling as he stretched. I blushed and looked down, shuffling my toe against the floor. Harry looked at me and smiled. But he didn't say anything…he didn't need to. There was a comfortable silence in the room. No one needed to break it.

But suddenly he tipped my chin up and smiled

"Such a face shouldn't be constantly pointed down." He stated, I blinked

"Eh?" He chuckled

"You look like you could use a hug…do you mind if I hug you Blaise?" He asked, I blinked and slowly shook my head. He smiled and pulled me into his arms; I sighed quietly and savored it, the feeling of being in his strong embrace. His hands ran up and down my back and I tried to suppress a shiver…but I couldn't.

Harry pulled away and smiled

"Cold?" He asked, I nodded a little. It was definitely less embarrassing. He smiled

"Alright. This tea'll warm you up."

He handed me a mug and guided me to a table

"So when does your flight leave Blaise?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I heard the pain in his voice, I sighed quietly

"Twelve hours…" I stated, sipping my tea. He nodded slightly

We sat in silence until I finished my tea. I stood up

"Goodnight Harry…" I stated, starting to the guest room, Harry caught my hand in the doorway and spun me around. Before I knew what direction I was pointing, his lips were on mine.

And god if it wasn't the best damn thing I'd ever felt.

He cupped the back of my head as soon as I started to kiss back and tentatively ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I readily opened my mouth and moaned quietly when he began exploring every inch of it. This seemed to awaken something in Harry, he ran a hand down my arm and weaved the other into my hair, pulling away and kissing down my neck, soft, gentle, butterfly kisses. It was so different then it was with Draco…

I timidly ran a hand up his back and he arched into it, his eyes flickered onto mine

"Don't go Blaise…please…"

I saw true, genuine pleading in his eyes.

"Alright Harry…alright…" I smiled

He blinked and smiled, hugging me close, I nuzzled his neck and sighed.

He ran a hand down my back and timidly slipped it under the waistband of my boxers…but just for a second. I pulled away slightly and looked at him, he smiled nervously and I smiled back, before kissing him passionately and pushing him towards the bed. The back of his knees hit and he fell back, me landing on top of him.

"I love you Harry…"

He smiled and ran a hand up my arm, cupping my cheek gently

"I love you too…"

* * *

_Author's Note #2:_ ehehehe -blush- Um... 

Well. I tried. This was the first thing I've ever written that strayed further then a simple little kiss. It...was supposed to go further...but I chickened out. XD;

Um...so...

Review?


End file.
